


Logan's Flowers

by Shugo_Ookami



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Logan goes to sell flowers and Sebastian goes with.
Relationships: Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Logan's Flowers

“What...are those?” 

Logan jumped, banging his head against the trunk door. Groaning, he reached up and rubbed at the sore spot. “Ow ow ow.” He mumbled, pulling back to look up to the front of his farm to find Sebastian standing at the gate. “Mornin!” Logan called out with a smile, reaching up to shut the trunk firmly. “Why are you up so early?” He asked, turning to Sebastian with a curious expression. “Not like you to be awake awake this time of day.”

“Very funny.” Sebastian rolled his eyes and stepped up to where Logan was standing. “I haven't actually gone to bed yet.” He admitted, shrugging slightly. “You didn’t answer me.” He quickly added when he saw Logan’s expression twist.

“Too many flowers.” Logan replied, reaching a hand up to brush his fingers through Sebastian’s hair. “Going into the city for a flower market thing. Friend of mine has a booth and asked if I wanted to bring some of mine to sell. Wanna come with?” He couldn’t help but smile when Sebastian’s eyes slipped shut and leaned into his hand. He let his fingernails gently scratch at Sebastian’s scalp, grinning when the other practically melted into his chest. His other arm slipped around Sebastian’s waist and he held onto him gently. “You could nap in the car? Or you can stay here and sleep? You know you’re more than welcome to stay at my place.”

Sebastian hummed, loosely wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist to keep himself upright as he thought about it. “I wouldn’t mind going with.” He finally mumbled, burying his face into Logan’s neck with a content sigh. “Haven’t been there in a while.”

“We haven’t gone on a road trip in a while either.” Logan murmured, pressing his lips to the top of the other’s head before he gently peeled him off his chest. “I do have to get the rest of my stuff and then we can go. Have you had breakfast?” He steered Sebastian to the front of his car and opened the door for the sleepy man. “Why did I ask? Of course you haven’t.” 

“Bingo.” Was the yawned reply he got as the programmer slipped into the seat and immediately leaned the seat back so he could lay down. “Whatever is easy to grab.” Sebastian mumbled, his eyes already closed and within seconds he was asleep.

Not able to stop the small laugh, Logan gently ran his knuckles along Sebastian’s jawline before quietly shutting the door and popped into his house one more time to grab the rest of his things. He was quick to grab some food for Sebastian along with the rest of his things before bounding back out to the car, hopping into the front seat. He leaned over and carefully buckled Sebastian up without waking the man before he turned the car on. He winced at how loud it sounded when he knew the other was sleeping but it didn’t seem to wake him up thankfully.

Logan was careful to drive out of Pelican and onto the highway, letting Sebastian sleep while he drove and kept the volume of the radio down low but loud enough he could hum along. He heard the other starting to stir and glanced over at him just in time to see the other’s eyes slowly open up before they shut again as he yawned loudly. 

“Morning, Seb.” Logan hummed, blindly reaching over with his right hand to brush his fingers against Sebastian’s face lightly. He grinned as he felt the other turn and press a kiss to his palm. “There’s food and a bottle of water in the cooler for you.” He pulled his hand away to put it back on the wheel, hearing the seat clicking back into an upright position. 

“How long was I out?” Sebastian asked as he twisted around to rummage in the cooler. He smiled a bit at the items, knowing Logan had grabbed his favorites. Did that farmer just keep his favorites on hand all the time? Shaking his head, he shut the cooler and readjusted back in his seat to start eating. 

Logan hummed before glancing at a sign. “About an hour? We’re about three quarters the way there.”

“Is the market outside the city?” Sebastian inquired, voice muffled before his hand. He swallowed down some water before tipping his head to look at Logan. His heart felt like it skipped a beat at the picturesque view he was seeing. The other looked serene, a happy smile on his lips as he absently tapped along to the radio while he drove. He was shaken out of his thoughts as Logan glanced at him with a questioning look. “Huh?”

“I asked if you’d ever been to it before.” Logan said, grinning wider when he finally got a response. The silence that had enveloped them meant that Sebastian had gotten distracted and Logan had a feeling he was being stared at. He had refocused his attention to the road just in time to see his exit. 

“No, I don’t think I have. Family’s never been into flowers so we never went to a flower market.”

“It’s not just flowers! It’s got a lot of things but I’m in the flower section of the market.” Logan explained, craning his head as he merged before he relaxed back into his seat. “There’s one lady who makes the best muffins and doesn’t sell them. She gives them away to vendors instead. Oh! And you know that knit sweater I have?” 

Sebastian hummed an affirmative, his eyes fixed on Logan as the man spoke. He looked so happy. It made his heart skip a beat just watching Logan talk and smile. He reached a hand out and set it gently on Logan’s thigh, just wanting to be close. “The blue and brown one.”

“Yep!” Logan’s grin got bigger, his eyes darting down to look at the hand on his thigh before they were back on the road. He shifted his grip on the wheel and let one hand drop down to lightly grip Sebastian’s, lacing their fingers together. “Got it from a vendor at this market. He knits super soft sweaters.” 

A soft hum was the only noise before silence wrapped around them again. Logan would sing along softly to whatever would play on the radio, holding Sebastian’s hand and rubbing his thumb against his skin gently. It was only when he had to make a turn into the market did he let go of the other’s hand, driving carefully into the spot marked for him. 

“You wanna chill while I unload?” Logan asked as he unbuckled to hop out of the car.

Sebastian looked at him as he undid his belt as well, opening his door. “I’m not gonna just sit here and watch you work.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” 

“It’s a good view. Kinda prefer it on the farm though. You don’t wear a shirt then.” Sebastian replied, grinning at the bright red blush staining Logan’s cheeks. He chuckled and shut the door before rounding to the trunk, opening it up carefully. Making sure that nothing fell out, Sebastian waited for Logan to snap out of it and come around to the back. “Tell me what to do, boss man.”

Logan faltered as he stepped up the trunk and shot Sebastian a look. It was completely ignored, making him huff in frustration before he turned his attention to the stuff in his trunk. “Okay first off we need to set up the containers.”

They unloaded the car bit by bit, arranging the flowers by colors and types into their baskets. The market slowly came to life around them as they worked. Logan’s friends showed up and helped them unload before all of them focused on setting everything else up to open their stall. A vendor a few rows down came by with fresh muffins, handing them out to every vendor. Sebastian was awestruck by that, making Logan grin and tease him. Music started up somewhere within the market, the tune floating around them.

It was the most serene Sebastian had felt in a long time. Logan could see it. The way they other smiled easily, spoke to strangers without shying away immediately. He even befriended Logan’s friends they were working with. It made his chest warm at the sight. 

Eventually, the two of them were able to sneak off and walk through the market. Fingers laced together and shoulders bumping, they made their way through the rows. Logan showed him his favorite vendors; the man who knits, the lady with the fat dog who begged for tummy rubs, the family that sold the best pepper jelly, the young couple who recently had a baby and were smiling so widely seeing Sebastian with Logan.

“A handsome new face with our favorite customer!”

Sebastian’s face lit up like a stoplight and he had quickly hid behind Logan who was grinning and cooing at their little one. Who was promptly deposited into his arms while the couple helped a customer load up their purchase into their car. Sebastian froze at the sight of Logan carefully, but so confidently, cradled the tiny bundle in his arms. He had dropped his hand so he could hold the baby.

And now it was Sebastian’s turn for the warm feeling in his chest. He took in the sight of Logan looking so happily down at the babbling bundle before he was caught off guard with the question if he wanted to hold the baby. Quick to reject the offer, Sebastian shoved his hands into his pockets but stepped closer to them.

Logan eventually gave the baby back to momma and was quick to pull Sebastian’s hand back out of his pocket to hold on to and they trekked back to their stall. They were left in charge so the others could go explore and shop. Sebastian hopped into the open trunk of Logan’s car and sat on the edge with his legs dangling over the side. He watched Logan as he spoke to people and explained the flowers, making bouquets for some people. He couldn’t help but smile the entire time. His cheeks hurt.

It was around mid afternoon when things finally started to die off. Less and less people milled about and some vendors were packing up. Some were already gone. Logan’s friends had packed up their stuff and left an hour prior. 

But Logan stuck around just a bit longer, picking flowers out and making some arrangements. 

“What are those for?” Sebastian asked, coming up next to the other after helping someone. He watched Logan’s hands pick apart flowers and wrap them up in floral tape.

“For anyone who wants them.” Logan said softly, focused on his task. He felt Sebastian lean into him slightly and he smiled. “If you’re tired, go take a nap in the car. This’ll be done soon and we can head back home.”

“I’m good.” Sebastian murmured, continuing his close watch. It wasn’t much longer before the other was done with everything. All the leftover flowers were in bouquets, a few being sold immediately. 

When it was time to officially close, there was only one left. Logan grabbed it off the table and set it aside safely before he set about cleaning up. Sebastian was quick to help, everything packed up and put away in quick time. 

Spotting the bouquet, Sebastian went to pick it up but it was quickly snatched up by Logan who held it behind his back with a wide grin on his face. Raising an eyebrow at the other, Sebastian warily straightened back up and shut the trunk door so they could get going. 

“Ready-whoa!” Sebastian yelped as the bouquet was suddenly near his face. “Logan?” He tried to see around it but the other kept himself hidden behind it. He carefully took the flowers, lowering them so he could look at his boyfriend. “What’s this for?”

“Thank you.” Logan replied, giving him a warm smile.

“You don’t have to thank me.” 

“I do though.” 

“No, you really don’t.”

“Yes, I really do.” Logan lowered the flowers more as he stepped closer and pressed their lips together. “Thank you.”

Sebastian couldn’t stop the smile even if he tried, understanding now what Logan meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! [Shugo_Ookami](https://twitter.com/Shugo_Ookami)


End file.
